Al fin te encontré, Granger
by Soriangel Villegas D'Monteros
Summary: Después de años sin verse, nuevamente se reencuentra en un bar de mala muerte Draco Malfoy, convertido en todo un magnate de negocios en el mundo que una ves repudio y al cual fue obligado a refugiarse tras finalizar la segunda batalla mágica decide cobrar viejas deudas, Hermione Granger su suerte no fue la misma tras la perdida de su padre y la enfermedad que agobia a su madre.
1. Gran Actriz

"**Al fin te encontré, Granger"**

**S. Guzmán**

"O aprendes A querer la Espina o no Aceptes Rosas "

Ricardo Arjona

….

…

La tenue luz bañaba por completo la silueta reflejada en la cama, su piel brillaba por el sudor que corría por sus torneadas piernas mientras seguía el vaivén de su acompañante que en menos de dos minutos se desploma sobre ella y con un intento fallido por capturar sus labios se sienta al borde de la cama mientras deja un fajo de billetes en la mesa de noche para después vestirse y antes de marcharse se le escucha decir "la habitación esta pagada hasta mañana" mientras cierra la puerta, es todo lo que ella necesita para como en tantas otras veces llorar en silencio y maldecirse por vender su cuerpo

"Draco Lucios Malfoy" logras leer su nombre resaltado en un encabezado de la prensa muggle, continuas detallando la descripción que sigue después del encabezado " Un joven que sorprendido a la industria de los comercios y asociaciones convirtiéndose en uno de los mas grandes magnates de todos los tiempos y lo mas increíble es que con solo veinticuatro años logro conquistar y adueñarse de las mas grandes corporaciones no solo nacionalmente también internacionalmente …" lanza el periódico con cierto fastidio y una mueca se forma en la comisura de sus labios ha logrado tanto después de esa absurda guerra, con solo dieciocho años entro a un mundo para él completamente desconocido y que una ves tan repudio logrando mucho mas en seis años que muchos no han conseguido en más tiempo, su asistente interrumpe en la oficina con un joven apuesto tras ella.

── Blaise Zabini ── su tono es neutro

── Draco, Draco, Draco ── canturrea él para acercarse hasta el rubio y saludarse con un apretón de manos ── Tanto tiempo sin verte ── habla su ex compañero de casa

── Últimamente he estado muy ocupado- ── opta como respuesta

── ¿Y bien? ── pregunta su amigo

── Y bien ¿que? ── levanta su ceja incrédulo y frunce el entrecejo algo molesto por no entender la incógnita

── ¿La encontraste? ── sale de la boca de él con calma trayendo al rubio a caer en cuenta lleva, dos malditos años tratando de encontrar a esa mujer y aun no lo has podido hacer.

── Aun no Blaise, aun no ── responde serenamente

Cierras la puerta detrás de ella y caminas distraídamente hasta las escalares

── ¿Y bien Hermione, cual es la escusa esta ves por llegar tarde? ── pregunta su madre con tono neutro, su pregunta desespera a la castaña y eso no pasa por alto por su progenitora, ¿cuanto más le tienes que mentir?. Desde que el padre de la castaña murió han tenido grandes problemas económicos y tras la enfermedad que ha imposibilitado a que su madre se desempeñe laboralmente lo único que han tenido son deudas que se incrementa cada ves más, por eso tuvo y tiene que hacer eso que tanto repudia

── Madre ── toma aire tratando de sonar convincente ── lo sabes muy bien cubriendo horas extras es la única forma de poder pagar algunas de tantas deudas ──

── ¿Segura? ── pregunta dudando, la casta se acerca a ella mientras la abraza

── Segura ── resopla dolida por haberle mentido a su madre una vez más, desde los últimos meses, de igual forma arrastrándose a un mundo como esos, con un empleo de medio tiempo por las mañanas la asfixia de no poder superarse por no haber terminado la escuela están acabando con su cordura.

── ¿Que te parece unos tragos? ── propone Blaise, después de una larga jornada de trabajo

── ¿A dónde? ── ve como su amigo sonríe complacido de su respuesta

── Donde encontraremos distracción, Draco ── suelta cada palabra con lujuria, Draco solamente sonríe pícaramente imagina a la perfección el lugar a donde Blaise, piensa llevarlo, ¿y por que no?. Quizás un poco de sexo no le caiga para nada mal.

── Hoy atiendes barra ── escucha ordenar a su jefe y ella solo asiente solo asientes ── Anda ve arreglarte mi más preciada joya tiene que brillar como el oro que es ── a su mente de inmediato llega un oración "El trió de oro" y sonríes nostálgicamente mientras se dirige al camerino para arreglarse.

Aparca su coche en el estacionamiento de aquel bar, estas demasiado intrigado pues no es que se encuentren precisamente en un barrio de alcurnia y por precaución se acercas al vigilante del estacionamiento entregándole una buena cantidad de dinero para que cuide su coche

── Blaise, por dios a que ratonera me has traído ── resopla molesto

── Ya lo veras amigo ── responde caminando al frente en un momento casi a la entrada se detiene ── Draco, solo espero que cuando estés allá dentro no hagas un escándalo ── te advierte y el rubio se sorprende

── ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? ── Esta sorprendido, ¿pero demostrarlo? Jamás, su rostro sigue sin ninguna expresión alguna

── Ya lo veras hermano ya lo veras ── dice para continuar su camino mientras el rubio resopla irritado.

Sonríe ampliamente mientras prepara las ordenes "── que buena actriz serias lastima que no conseguiste un casting a tiempo ── "suelta una carcajada bajo la mirada ingenua de tus compañeros de trabajo ── ¿Qué? ── Pregunta divertida por sus miradas de intriga.

── Nada ── respondes todos al mismo tiempo.

── Señor Blaise Zabini, mi cliente favorito ── saludo el dueño del antro con demasiada cordialidad fingida

── Ignacio Bustamante-── nombro el joven estrechando la mano del cuarentón ── Ignacio tengo el gusto de presentarte a Draco Malfoy ¿lo conoces? ── el viejo sonrió ampliamente

── Como no conocer al joven Magnate ── reconoció estrechando su mano en forma de saludo ── Señores yo me retiro pero antes ── dijo llamando a una apuesta chica ── Los dejo en buenas manos ── dijo pícaramente

── ¿Y bien? ── dijo la morena ── que prefieren ¿mesa o barra?-

── Barra ── contestaron ambos chicos para después ser conducidos por la joven hasta la barra, el rubio desvío la mirada al llegar a la barra examinando el lugar, hasta que escucho una vos demasiado familiar que lo hizo girarse y chocar con su realidad

── ¿Qué desean tomar? ── pregunto Hermione a los jóvenes que tomaron asiento en la barra

── ¿Granger? ── cuestiono el rubio al verla y ella se congelo ante la imagen.

* * *

**Hola querido lectores, esta historia fue anteriormente publicada por mí, de la misma forma la retire debido a que conté con una innumerable lista de errores, que he decido mejorar, motivo por el cual hoy agradezco a Muselina, por hacerme las criticas adecuadas para mi mejora. **


	2. Inevitable

"**Al fin te encontré, Granger"**

**S. Guzmán**

Capitulo II

"Rompecabezas sin piezas los planes los sueños que apenas comienzan, esto es un error nadie mas va a poner en su boca su amor, no como yo"

── ¿Granger? ── cuestiono el rubio al verla y ella se congeló ante la imagen ── Al fin te encontré, Granger ── Sonríe seductoramente mientras ella lo observa perpleja

── Malfoy ── suelta en un susurro audible y es cuando se da cuenta de la presencia del castaño ── Zabini, eres un traidor ── le hace saber y él solo sonríe sínicamente mientras levanta los hombros como un lo siento, se da vuelta para salir corriendo si es preciso de ese lugar y su muñeca es sostenida por el rubio que literalmente se lanzo por encima de la barra ── Suéltame ── vociferas

── No te dejare ir de nuevo ── la mira ansioso y sus ojos tienen un brillo especial.

── Me haces daño ── le haces sabe ── ¡SUELTAME! ── Grita ya que ninguna de sus anteriores peticiones al parecer fueron escuchadas por él, todos los miraron unos divertidos y los que reconocieron al joven magnate horrorizados.

── Hermione unos de tus clientes ….. ── La joven chica callo y miro a Draco con confusión ── ¿No crees que estarías mas cómodo sentado en el banco que acostado en la barra? ── pregunto, Hermione bufo ante el comentario estúpido de su compañera Blaise lanzo un risita divertida y Draco la miro perplejo "demasiado bella pero nada de cerebro", pensó el rubio y en ese acto cayo en cuenta de las palabras anteriores dichas por la joven

── ¿Tus clientes? ── su vos sonó tensa soltó la muñeca de la chica como si la quemara y todo se revolvió en su mente, Blaise le pidió que no hiciera ningún tipo de escándalo se arreglo la chaqueta del traje y se encamino hacia el dueño de ese antro de mala muerte ── Bustamante ── nombro con altivez ── Espero esta noche sea una de la mas prospera ── hablo con descaro y el viejo sonrió ── Porque será la ultima ── finalizo con desdén borrando por completo la sonrisa del hombre y haciendo que la banda sonora del lugar callara por escuchar las palabras del joven magnate.

── Mi … señor ── el cuarentón estaba anonadado ante la noticia recibida. ¿Porque motivo? ── El rubio lo miro con fastidio y sumo odio estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo y quizás ese viejo idiota lambe botas no era por completo el responsable pero tenia que desquitar su rabia con alguien.

── Por que se me pega la gana ── fue todo lo que dio por respuesta antes de continuar su camino se detuvo de pronto una idea había surcado su mente ── Hey tú ── llamo al dueño del bar ── La quiero a ella ── señalo a Hermione, quien miraba altiva la escena, el viejo sonrió ── ¿Cuánto por ella? ──

── Nada señor, cortesía de la casa ──

── ¿Cuánto por ella malditasea? ── Blasfemo

── cinco mil libras ── puso precio, Draco saco un fajo de billetes y se los entrego al viejo

── Veinte mil, momentáneamente y será mía siempre y de nadie más ── Finalizo marchándose del lugar, esa noche no podía, tenia muchas cosas que aclarar quizás si, tenia que asimilar los acontecimientos, pero si algo tenia claro es que iba a ser pagar a Hermione Granger, con sangre si era necesario.

── Eres un completo imbécil Zabini, me prometiste no decirle nada ── le reclama la leona al castaño

── Era mí deber ── obtuvo la chica como respuesta

── Ahora si estarás contento ¿no? ── vocifero ella molesta al escuchar las palabras del rubio

── Al menos no lo mato por prostituirte ── contesto tranquilamente

── Prácticamente me compro ── habla ingenua

── Y será mejor que te cuides de su rabia, ¿Sabes?. Suele ser muy detestable cuando se enoja.

Cerro la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a su madre, la luz de la sala se enciendo de pronto.

── Mama me has asustado ── le hizo saber

── Has llegado temprano a decir verdad has llegado a dormir ── habla su madre y la culpa la invade nuevamente.

── Han cerrado el bar ── Miente ── ¿Qué haremos ahora madre? ── pregunta con desespero, ella no estaba dispuesta a enredarse con Draco Malfoy, no nuevamente

── Salir adelante hija ── responde su pregunta mientras la abraza.

── Cálmate Draco ── le pide a u amigo esquivando todo lo que lanza al aire

── ¿Como quieres que me calme? ── Pregunta haciendo silenció para después acercarse al moreno, como dragón furioso mientras Blaise, retrocede por impresión ── ¿Tú lo ya lo sabias verdad infeliz? ── Interrogo tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa ── Por eso tan insistencia por saber si la había encontrado, claro pero que estúpido fui ── un "plaf" resuena en el departamento, el mueble del centro de la sala había ido aterrizar al lado oeste de la habitación.

── ¡Carajo vas a destruir el departamento! ──

── Habla de una buena ves Zabini o no me hare responsable de mis actos ── amenaza.

── La verdad entre a esa bar por pura curiosidad, Bustamante me recomendó a su joya y yo simplemente acepte quería sexo y hay lo iba a conseguir por una paga claro esta y pues cuando vi que era Grang….. ──

── ¿Te acostaste con ella? ── Interrumpe Draco, Blaise niega como niño pequeño temiendo la reacción de su amigo ── ¿Y QUE CARAJO PASO ENTONECES? ── Estallo ── Por qué te juro Blaise que si te atreviste a tocarla, hare que tu mismo te mates ── sisea en tono de serpiente que produce en el moreno un escalofrió y sonríe como idiota definitivamente como Draco Malfoy, no habrá mejor príncipe en la casa de Slytherin.

-Definitivamente tu obsesión por Granger no te deja ver más allá de tus narices-habla como respuesta

── Aun espero tu respuesta ──

── No paso nada Draco, crees que si hubiera pasado algo yo estaría aquí y más te hubiera llevado a donde ella se encontraba ── hablo tranquilamente ── Además ── continuo ── Con tan buen sexo que debe hacer para tener así, ¿crees que te la fuera llevado hasta ella? ── niega lentamente ── no, no, no para nada ── sonríe lujuriosamente ── ¿A dónde vas? ── ves como su amigo se pone el saco

── A matar a ese infeliz por presumir lo ajeno ──

── Ho, ho ── sale corriendo para tratar de alcanzarlo


	3. Amigos

**"Al fin te encontré, Granger"**

**S. Guzmán**

Capitulo III

_ ── Malfoy, por amor a Merlín ── lo vuelve a _ _detener ── ¿Crees que Bustamante, la obligo a prostituirse? ¿de verdad crees eso hermano? ── suelta la pregunta sabiendo con certeza que lastimara el ego de su amigo, pero así tendrá que ser ── No verdad a ella nadie la obligo, no esta bajo ninguna maldición y simplemente no se le pudo haber amenazado con un arma ── _ _ve como Malfoy, golpea instintivamente la pared desquitando su frustración ── Piensa con la cabeza fría hermano y averigua los verdaderos motivos que la llevaron a eso y porque fingió una ridícula perdida de memoria ante el mundo mágico ── termina para luego irse del conjunto, dejándolo hay frustrado y no es porque no quisiera ayudarlo, Zabini sabe a la perfección que cuando se le toca ese tema a su amigo es mejor dejarlo solo._

_Camina divertida y coqueta, simplemente se sientes única, atrae la mirada de todo espectador tanto femenino como masculino, logro cautivar ese mundo que tanto llego aborrecer, viviendo tan feliz sin ese mundo por el cual sacrifico tanto, ¿Quien iba a creer que la princesa de Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson terminaría viviendo en Londres Muggle? ¿ cautivándolo?, se detiene en una cafetería _ _y toma asiento, sale de sus labios una sonrisa triunfante al ver el ejemplar de la revista de sociales un poste dedicado completamente al "Joven Magnate" como lo solían llamar los periodista - Los príncipes Triunfaron- era el titulo del siguiente ejemplar donde le realizaban una entrevista a ellos dos, la cara de los periodistas cuando comentaron que habían estudiado juntos y que alguna ves llegaron a tener una relación que simplemente no había funcionado, le dieron detalles del supuesto "internado" donde se dividían por casas y donde ellos pertenecían a Slytherin y todo su grupo los habían elegido de cierta forma los príncipes de esa casa, suelta la revista con sonrisa triunfante mientras toma otra. Al ojearla su sonrisa se borra por completo ── Cautivando el mundo de las leyes ── una sonrisa rota se forma en sus labios él también logro superarse en ese mundo ── Blaise Zabini ── lee detalladamente mientras guía _ _su vista al pie de la hoja donde esta una foto de él, tan pronto como la ve una lagrima moja dicha foto, tira la revista con cierto recelo y limpia las lagrima de su mejilla._

_Flash Black_

_ ── ¿Qué te pasa? ── pregunta cuando logra retenerla_

_ ── ¿Encima lo preguntas? ── rebate ofendida_

_ ── No entiendo que te pasa ── agrego ── lo sé, quizás debí haberte dicho tuve novias pero no creí que te afectara tanto ── finaliza sosteniéndole la cara, ella lo mira fijamente a los ojos_

_ ── ¿No te das cuenta? ── él niega con una sonrisa_

_ ── ¿De que debería darme cuenta? ── _S_e sueltas de su agarre _ _y se queda frente a él_

_ ── De que estoy enamorada de ti, Blaise Zabini – susurra y ante sus palabras su sonrisa desaparece._

_Fin del Flash Black_

_Quizás fuera sido mejor si nunca le fuera hablado de sus sentimientos, por que pensar que él sentía lo mismo que ella fue estúpido, si eso es lo que ella era, una maldita estúpida, más recuerdos llegan a ella mientras camina y ya no con esa coquetería de hace un momento pero eso casi no se nota puesto la elegancia siempre prevalece en ella._

_Flash Black_

_Lo mira con profundidad y siente como él se confunde, maldice haberse sincerado_

_Él se aleja de ella, dándole la espalda, estaba tratando de asimilar sus palabras, la mira con dificulta articula unas palabras que le roban el aliento_

_ ── Jamás te tenías que enamorar ── le suelta de manera torpe y en susurro_

_Fin del Flash Black_

_Se sienta en la primera banca que ve y agradece internamente que se encuentre sola, _ _limpias las lágrimas en un intento torpe y realmente no sabe por que lo hace si nuevas lágrimas fluyen de ella y más recuerdos golpean su mente_

_Flash Black_

_ ── ¿Por qué? ── le pregunta dolida ── ¿Por qué dejaste que me ilusionara contigo? ── finaliza ── Respóndeme ── le exige histérica ── ¿Dime que nada de lo que sucedió entre nosotros te hiso sentir algo hacia mi?, Por que aceptaste estar conmigo entonces ── le reprocha ── No ── continua ── ¿Por qué me besaste por que te acostaste conmigo? ── sus lagrimas continúan cayendo ── ¿Por obligación Zabini? ¿Por la maldita Lastima? ¿Por qué me confesaste que te gustaba y que me querías por maldita Lastima? Dime algo ── exige, sus ojos lo único que muestran es lastima_ ── _NOOO ── le grita ── No quiero tu lastima ── le reprocha_

_Fin del Flash Black_

_Una sonrisa Rota se forma en sus labios limpia nuevamente sus lagrimas ── No más de lloriqueos Pansy, no mas ── se ordenas a si misma._

_Deja los documentos que estaba revisando, resopla molesto se lleva una mano al cabello y lo revuelve con frustración ── ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Granger? ¿Por que te prostituiste?- le pregunta al aire _y_ las palabras de Blaise, golpean su mente_

_…._

_ ── Piensa con la cabeza fría hermano y averigua los verdaderos motivos que la llevaron a eso y porque fingió una ridícula perdida de memoria ante el mundo mágico ──_

_…._

_Presiona una tecla de un teléfono fijo y en cinco segundos su asistente llega a su oficina_

_ ── Olivia ── dice_

_ ── Si señor ── se apresura a preguntar la chica_

_ ── Necesito que averigües todo absolutamente todo sobre Hermione Granger, donde ha trabajado, si ha hecho viajes, cuantas veces va al odontólogo si es preciso hasta cuantas veces se depila las piernas, ¿me entiendes? Quiero todo de ella ── ordena_

_ ── ¿Para cuando lo quiere? ── _

_ ── Lo más antes posible ── sale de su boca_, la _asistente asiente mientras sale rápidamente _ _de la oficina, él se levanta con demasiada lentitud y camina hasta el ventanal donde se dibuja el arte urbano de Londres. _

_ ── Por tu forma de observar por ese ventanal o ¿hay algo muy interesante en la avenida o estas pensando en Granger? ── se giras y la ve de pie junto a él sus palabras no lo impresionan, ni causan en él asombro al pensar que se encontraba solo_

_ ── Hay buen Clima ── le da como contesta_

_ ── Realmente no lo había notado ── continua ella mientras ve por el mismo ventanal ── ¿Has visto los ejemplares de las revista? ── sonríe coqueta mientras se gira nuevamente hacia él_

_ ── Aun no ── _

_ ── Pues déjame decirte "Joven Magnate" ── pronuncio _ _haciendo comillas en el aire mientras lo abrazaba ── Que somos la sensación de la farándula ── sonríe ampliamente siempre ella causa esa sensación en él, pero por más que lo halla intentado, Pansy Parkinson, no logro sacarle a Hermione Granger, de la cabeza y menos del corazón, su sonrisa se agranda "-Que cursi y empalagoso te has vuelto últimamente-" piensa_

_ ── ¿Qué haces Aquí? ── pregunta después de soltarse de su abrazo_

_Ella lo mira actuando ofendida ── Si tanto te molesta mi presencia me marcho ── el rubio suelta una carcajada y la pelinegra lo acompaña_

_ ── Vamos Pansy, no lo digo por mi, sabes que si Blaise, entra por esa puerta tendrán que enfrentar lo que dejaron sin explicaciones ── suelta y la sonrisa se borra por completo de su cara ── Aun no estas preparada para enfrentarlo ── no es una pregunta es una afirmación y ella solo logra asentir ── Y saldrás huyendo cuando se encuentren en una presentación o en acto de reconocimientos, ya no somos niños ── le hace saber_

_ ── No estoy preparada ── dice y se levanta del asiento donde hace solo pocos minutos se habían sentado ── No sé que hacer cuando lo vea si abofetearlo lanzarle una maldición o ignorar que con el paso algo ── mira ese ventanal, Draco sonríe incrédulo definidamente ese ventanal era un espejo para ver los problemas y tratar de huir de ellos._

_── Él sufrió cuando te fuiste ── suelta en forma torpe tratando de ayudarlo_

_ ── No más que yo pudo haber sufrido, Draco, eso puedo asegurártelo-dice firme_

_ ── Aun lo amas ── escapa de sus labios y como lo había hechos momentos atrás es una afirmación rotunda_

_ ── ¿Y tu aun amas a Granger? ── pregunta en forma directa y quizás para hacerle sentir un poco lo que ella esta sintiendo_

_ ── Nunca la ame ── confiesa _

_ ── ¿A no? ── levanta una ceja en forma de interrogación ── ¿Qué sentías por ella entonces? ── _

_ ── Fascinación ── se levanta poniéndose al lado de ella , ahora es él, el que ve por el ventanal como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo ── Deseo ── sigue enumerando ── Excitación al saber que estaba de novia con la comadreja pero prefiero que su peor enemigo fuera el que la convirtiera en mujer ── una sonrisa sínica se forma en sus labios al igual que en los de Pansy ── Logre desearla como loco y eso era lo que me limitaba, pensaba que todo era deseo, sexo y pasión – ── sonríes para tu adentros y Pansy termina tu relato_

_ ── Hasta que te diste cuentas que sentías mucho más por ella que un buen sexo- ── da ella en el punto clave_

_ ── Exacto ── responde y se encamina hacia su escritorio tomando asiento nuevamente ── No la amo ── continua ── La quiero si y mucho _ _pero no sé si ella siente lo mismo y cuando la volví a ver.. ── Pansy lo interrumpe_

_ ── ¿La encontraste? ── pregunta asombrada y él solo asientes ── ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te ha _ _reconocido? ── se ríe y ella lo ve con cierto enfado ── ¿Qué te ha parecido tan gracioso? ── pregunta con evidencia molesta_

_ ── Nunca perdió la memoria ── le dice sin vacilar y ella se sorprende por un momento y luego se forma una sonrisa_

_── Pero miren a Granger ── ella toma asiento y lo ve coquetamente ── Fingió su perdida de memoria para no casarse ── dice ella al parecer esta atando cabos sueltos ── Si no fuera por que es de proveniencia Muggle, fuera quedado perfecta en Slytherin ── él la ve un poco sorprendido y ella se da cuenta ── Claro fíjate Audacia ── él asiente dándole a entender que esta en lo _ _correcto y ella sigue enumerando con los dedos ── Valentía y engaña fácilmente y claro esta se enredo con nuestro príncipe para que él nos guiara a nosotros _ _a un triunfo seguro sobre ese infeliz mestizo ── finaliza con desdén_

_── Nunca Cambiaras ── le hace saber_

_── No tendría porque hacerlo querido ── suelta una carcajada y el rubio niega efusivamente en la oficina hace entrada triúnfate, Blaise Zabini_

_── No es necesario que me anuncies Olivia ── dice fastidiado aun sin darse vuelta y la cara de terror de Pansy_,_ no ha de esperarse en el momento que él se gira y ve que hay una mujer dentro la oficina sonríe ── Ya veo por que tenias que anunciarme Olivia ── ciertamente no la ha reconocido pues solo a podido ver su cabello ── ¿Muy bien acompañado he Malfoy? ── pregunta en broma, el rubio trata de responder pero Pansy, levanta la mano al momento de levantarse ella ve como cuenta hasta tres y forma la mejor sonrisa posible antes de girarse_

_ ── Estando en mi compañía hasta un desahuciado estaría sonriendo ── argumenta firme, Draco ve como la cara de su amigo se desencaja por completo ── Tiempo sin verte, Zabini ── continua ella y él solo la ve anonadado ── Vaya veo _ _que te has quedado sin palabras ── se gira hacia el rubio despidiéndose con un gesto de mano _ _y camina hasta Blaise ── Hasta luego ── se despide de él dándole un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios se marcha sin darle tiempo a nada, luego de largos segundos es cuando al fin logra articular algo. _

_ ── 2Como … es que … donde.. Tú .. ella ── Draco ríe sonoramente, mientras Zabini, lo ve con el entrecejo fruncido ── ¿Desde Cuando te ves con ella? ── El rubio vuelve a reírse, es evidente que la esta celando_

_ ── Siempre la he visto ── contesta serenamente _ _y él se gira frustrado y se lleva una mano a la frente tratando de masajear las sienes ── Tranquilízate, Zabini ── Habla nuevamente_

_ ── ¿Osas pedirme que me tranquilice? ── Pregunta mientras se acerca al escrito y se inclina sobre este apoyando sus manos, el rostro de Draco, se tensa al momento ── La he buscado durante cuatro años Malfoy, cuatro años- vocifera_

_ ── Tú la lastimaste ── le dice frio ── ¿Qué pretendías que te perdonara? ── _

_ ── No sabes absolutamente nada2 recalca_

_ ── La traicionaste con la estúpida de Greengrass, suficientes motivos para dejarte ¿no crees? ── Continua y no lo deja contestar ── Le pediste que se alejara de ti, que te producía asco después de haberte acostado con ella y hacerla tu mujer eso fue lo que hiciste después que te dijera que se había enamorado de ti ¿como fueras actuado tu? ── le reintegra_

_ ── Era por su bien ── contesta_

_ ── ¿Su bien? ── sonríe con burla ── si fuera por su bie….. ── _

_── ¡Cállate, Malfoy! ── grita, Draco se levanta dispuesto a partirle la cara ── Solo la protegía ── lo que ve lo asombra, Zabini limpia con rapidez la lagrima que había caído_

_ ── ¿De que la protegías? ── Pregunta una tanto confuso y aun se mantiene de pie_

_ ── Spane, me lo recomendó- ── hace pausa. Lo mira directamente a la cara y vuelve a bajar la mirada ── Me dijo que alejara todo lo que quería por que si Voldemort, me descubría que era un doble espía no solo me asesinaría a mi si no a esos que yo amara _ _y ya sabes donde están mis padres ── sonrió con tristeza ── Al menos la salve a ella- ── Él vuelve a levantar la mirada mirando fijamente al rubio_

_ ── ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste desde un principio? ── cuestiona _

_ ── Era lo mejor ── resopla y continua ── Pensé que si sobrevivía le aclararía todo y en cierto modo así fue sobreviví pero ella ya se había ido y no regreso a cursar el ultimo año ── se sienta y ve con cierta furia ── Gaste parte de mi herencia en agentes de eso privados y nadie me supo decir nada ── él niega lento _ _mientras ríe con dolor ── ¿Y sabes que es lo mas patético que hecho? ── Draco, niega y él sigue ── Haberte creído mi amigo, Malfoy ese.. ese fue mi maldito error ── escupe con rabia. _

_ ── Soy tu amigo ── dice con seguridad_

_ ── ¿Amigo, Malfoy? ── se levanta y lo ve con enfado ── Amigo esa palabra te queda grande, Amigo soy yo que a pesar de prometerle a Granger, no decirte su ubicación lo hice ── sonríe_

_ ── Yo te ayude a ser quien eres este mundo, que no se te olvide ── suelta con rabia_

_ ── Gracias, te lo agradezco inmensamente ── lo ve dolido y se dirige a la puerta ── Granger, vive a tres cuadras del Monseñor bar ── habla despacio- Esa era el motivo de mi visita hoy a tu oficina, Malfoy ── tras ello la puerta se cierra y Draco, se deja caer en la silla molesto consigo mismo_.

* * *

**¿Me extrañaron? **

**Quisiera que leyeran un homenaje que le hice a los primos de un amigo. La historia se llama "Un tren" y la pueden encontrar en mi perfil**

**Gracias. **


	4. Encuentro

**"Al fin te encontré, Granger"**

**S. Guzmán**

Capitulo IV

_Camina por el pequeño jardín hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la casa, divisa sus pensamientos por si es ella la que abre la puerta y al igual que Pansy, él no sabe que hacer si la ve frente a frente y la idea de la prostitución le asquea completamente, toca con demasiada decisión el timbre, no sabe precisamente que hacer, si saludar cordialmente, gritarle o hasta en un remoto caso por temer su reacción abofetearla. _

_ ── Buenas tardes joven ¿Desea algo? ── Saluda una señora de unos cuarenta años, Draco gira el rostro y ella se asombra al verlo, ciertamente lo ha reconocido_

_ ── Buenas tardes, señora Granger ── saluda mientras toma su mano en un gesto de galán_

_ ── A que debo el honor de tener al joven magnate en mi casa ── habla la mujer sin rodeos ── __Igual a Granger__ ── sale en uno de los pensamientos del rubio_

_ ── Vengo a buscar a su hija ── acota y ella le ve sorprendida_

_ ── ¿Conoce usted a Jane? ── El rubio sonríe de lado al recordar que en ese mundo, precisamente sus padres, solían llamarla por su segundo nombre_

_ ── Así es señora ── la ve de nuevo y se da cuenta que tiene las mismas facciones que Granger ── Estudiamos juntos en el colegio ── le informa, ella lo mira fijamente y duda de su pregunta_

_ ── ¿Cuál de los dos colegios? ── pregunta_

_── Colegio de magia y hechicera ── le reintegra y ella no se asombra_

_ ── Quien iba a pensar que el joven magnate fuera un brujo- ── dice ella con cierta gracia, Draco sonríe abiertamente_

_ ── Mago ── Objeta ── Prefiero el calificativo de mago ── la mujer esboza una pequeña sonrisa_

_ ── Ella actualmente no se encuentra ── le informa ── Quizás si gusta esperarla ── ofrece la mujer y _ _él duda_

_ ── No ── le dice y ella se asombra por su cambio de actitud, Draco lo nota y vuelve a relajar el tono de vos ── Tengo una reunión importante en media hora ── le miente y la mujer le sonríe _ _por escasos segundos la ve tensarse y ver al auto que se ha aparcado frente la casa y de este baja un viejo. _

_ ── Señora Granger ── saludo el viejo_ _mientras ve al rubio un poco aturdido ── Señor Malfoy ── se dirige a Draco, un poco sonriente el rubio levanta la cabeza en señal de saludo_

_── Señor Uribe ── saluda la madre de Granger, un tanto nerviosa ── Mi hija no se encuentra en este momento ── habla ella con rapidez y señor resopla con evidencia de molestia_

_── Yo no puedo esperar más ── habla el viejo y, Draco solo se inmuta hacer espectador y ciertamente le molesta que la señora Granger, se ponga tan nerviosa ── Ya me deben tres meses y entre mas pase el tiempo se incrementan las cuotas de los intereses ── _

_ ── ¿Cuánto se le debe? ── pregunta el rubio _

_── Señor Malfoy, yo creo que eso ser.. ── habla Uribe_

_ ── ¿Cuánto? ── vuelve a repetir_

_── Treinta mil libras ── responde_

_── ¿Toda la deuda? ── vuelves a cuestionar bajo la mirada de sorpresa de los presentes_

_ ── No señor, la deuda es de veintidós millones de libras con intereses claro esta ── responde este, al rubio le asombra un poco la cantidad_

_── En que lio estarás metida Granger ── piensa_

_ ── Pase por mi oficina ── le ordena mientras le entrega una tarjeta con la dirección ── Mi secretaria te hará el cheque, ni una libra mas ni una libra menos ── le advierte y el viejo asiente mientras se marcha_

_── ¿Porque lo ha hecho? ── Interroga Jane _

_ ── Ayudo a una vieja amiga ── responde con demasiada calma y la vieja sonríe_

_ ── Veintidós millones de libras, para una amiga- repite ella, Draco sonríe esta claro que no le cree_

_── Me retiro ── le informa ── Un placer conocerla ── Se despide con caballerosidad _

_..._

_ Hermione, caminas frustrada ha asistido ya a un innumerable numero de entrevistas de trabajos y todas le dan la misma respuesta, "Nosotros la llamaremos". Resala molesta y entra a su casa_

_── Mama he llegado ── Informa _

_── Hija ── habla su madre en forma de saludo mientras la abraza ── ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Has logrado conseguir trabajo? ── la castaña niega y se dejas caer en el sofá_

_ ── Me ha ido de la patada y no he conseguido nada ── suelta un poco molesta, mientras su madre resopla _

_── Ha venido el señor Uribe ── le informa, la castaña se tensa al momento ── ¡Ah! un viejo compañero de colegio tuyo ── _

_── ¿Quién? ── pregunta con aire esperanzador_

_── El joven magnate ── Dice ella, Hermione sube las cejas en total desentendimiento_

_── ¿Quién? ── vuelve a preguntar y su madre le ve con cierto fastidio_

_ ── Hija por amor a dios ¿Dónde has estado tu metida? ── le recrimina, ella solo puedes a tinar a sonreír tristemente_

_── En un bar y en una cama vendiendo mi cuerpo ── piensa_

_── Draco Malfoy ── termina Jane, y su sangre se congela ── Y no solo eso ── continua ── También ha pagado la deuda con el señor Uribe ── abre los ojos demasiada desconcertada y la sangre comienza a hervir_

_ ── ¿Y por que se lo has permitido madre? ── explota contra su madre_

_ ── A mi me respetas y me bajas la vos ── le advierte ── Y si ha alguien quieres reclamarle pues bien toma ── Le entrega una tarjeta donde claramente puede divisar el nombre de Draco Malfoy ── Anda y reclámale a él en persona ── termina ella_

_….._

_Draco, se dirige a su oficina y antes de entrar a ella su asistente lo detiene _

_ ── Señor Malfoy, ya tengo en mi poder el ultimo encargo ── él sonríe abiertamente por haber cumplido su trabajo a tiempo le hace una seña para que lo acompañe a su oficina_, e_ntra y camina hasta su escritorio se sienta con pesadez haciendo un gesto que claramente ella conoce a la perfección por que comienza a leer para el en vos alta_

_ ── Suficiente ── habla por primera vez ── Retírate ── ordena girando la silla quedando frente al ventanal ── Así que estas en deuda prácticamente con medio Londres ── sonríe abiertamente ── Estas a mi merced, Granger ── _

_Olivia, cierra la puerta tras si y se encuentra con la imagen de una joven castaña de ojos mieles, miro la carpeta que tenia en las manos ella era la misma joven que su jefe había mandado a investigar _

_ ── Necesito hablar con Draco Malfoy ── _

_── ¿De parte? ── Sabia muy bien quiera, solo no debía salirse del protocolo _

── _ Hermione Granger ── _

_ ── Un momento por favor ── le responde un poco nerviosa mientras se gira nuevamente el picaporte de la puerta del despacho _

_── Joven lo solicitan ── _

_ ── ¿Quién? ── _

_ ── Hermione Granger ── dice su secretaria y la castaña pasa abruptamente por su lado y él solo sonríe, ahí estaba, delante de esos ojos grises que la habían llenado de_ _ felicidad su dos esferas grises recorrían descaradamente su cuerpo por encima de la ropa, Draco mantenía su estúpida sonrisa a toda la capacidad que sus labios le permitían_, c_on una seña de mano ordeno a la joven que se retirara, esta obedeció._

_El silencio se hizo presente inmediatamente._

_ ── Vaya, vaya ── Empezó a soltar su veneno como la serpiente que era ── Veo que regresaste ── Susurro rodeando a la joven y deteniéndose detrás de ella, hablándole al oído ── Mi amor ── La ex Gryffindor, reacciono alejándose de él y girándose para encararlo. _

_── ¡No me vuelvas a llamar así! ── Grito harta de toda esta situación, harta de si misma y de él. _

_ ── ¡Yo te llamo como se me la puta gana! ── Grito el rubio acortando la distancia entre su cuerpo y el de la joven._

_ ── ¿Qué pretendías al pagar mis deudas, Malfoy? ── Interroga furiosa_

_Que no te vuelvas a prostituir eso pretendo, Granger__ ── susurro en sus labios y fue casi imposible negarse a la tentación de dos cuerpos que un día llegaron a ser uno solo y se fundieron en un beso. _


	5. Propuestas

**"Al fin te encontré, Granger"**

**S. Guzmán**

_**Capitulo V**_

_**"Quizás los recuerdos del pasado pueden ser como dagas filosas que Sostengas sin premeditación y las entierres cada ves que tu razón golpea tu Orgullo"**_

_**S.G. **_

── Vaya, vaya ── Empezó a soltar su veneno como la serpiente que era ── Veo que regresaste ── Susurro rodeando a la joven y deteniéndose detrás de ella, hablándole al oído ── Mi amor ── La ex Gryffindor reacciono alejándose de él y girándose para encararlo.

── ¡No me vuelvas a llamar así! ── Grito harta de toda esta situación.

── ¡Yo te llamo como se me la puta gana! ── Grito el rubio acortando la distancia entre su cuerpo y el de la joven.

── ¿Qué pretendías al pagar mis deudas, Malfoy? ── Interrogo con rabia contenida

── ¡Que no te vuelvas a prostituir! Eso pretendo. Granger ── Susurro en sus labios y fue casi imposible negarse a la tentación de dos cuerpos que un día llegaron a ser uno solo y se fundieron en un beso. El ex Slytherin se alejo abruptamente de ella, quizás si, si necesitaba ese beso pero solo se le vino a la mente la palabra "prostitución" y se asqueo completamente y sin poder evitarlo limpio sus labios una daga para el corazón de ex leona que solo pudo abofetearlo tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

── ¡Eres un completo imbécil! ── Ese fue el detonante para que las lágrimas se afloraran, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar pero él corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo.

── Estas endeudada hasta el apellido, Granger ── Hablo con cautela ── ¿Estoy en lo correcto no es cierto? ── Se atrevió a preguntar pero porque demonios la quería si le producía asco el tan solo pensar que había estado con otros hombres.

── ¡Ni te atrevas! ── cortó ella aun de espaldas

── Pagare las deudas de tus padres ── Hablo nuevamente saboreando cada palabra quizás si ella le causa asco pero tenia que admitirlo él estaba obsesionado con la ojimiel y no podía seguir permitiendo que otro volviera a ponerle un dedo encima la ex leona se mantuvo en silencio cosa que para ambos resulto incomodo.

── ¿Y bien? ── Pregunto exasperado ── ¿Aceptaras mi ayuda? por así decirlo, Granger ──

── Te pagare cada libra ── Hablo por fin como pudo y se giro dándole la cara

── ¡No quiero tu sucio dinero! ── Estallo él

── ¿Y entonces que es lo que quieres de mi?- ── hablo fuertemente inundado el vacío de la oficina

── Lo que todo hombre quiere ── Hablo inseguro por el momento anterior y ella sonrió incrédula

── ¿Te acabas de escuchar? ── Pregunto molesta ── Hace un momento ── callo no pudo continuar eso la humillaba ── ¡Me tienes asco! ── Hablo por fin él se giro y camino hasta su escritorio introdujo sus manos dentro de sus pantalones observando la nada y analizando las palabras en su mente

── ¿Con cuantos hombres estuviste? ── Pregunto firme y frio ella lo miro perpleja ── ¡No te quedes callada habla! ── ordeno

── Yo .. ──

── ¡Solo dilo! ¿Cuántos ocho, diez o veinte? ──

── Dos ── respondió al fin y al cabo

── ¿Cuántas veces? ── Pregunto y se maldecía pero no quería quedarse con la duda eso le estaba carcomiendo el alma.

── Para que quie… ──

── ¿Cuántas Veces malditasea? ──

── Diez ── respondió sin fuerzas y fue solo cuestión de minutos cuando todo lo que estaba encima del escritorio callera al suelo de un solo manotón, ella retrocedió un paso y de repente vio como él se acercaba a ella y sujetaba de los hombros.

── ¿Por qué malditasea? ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda? ── La vio serio sabia que ella no estaba dispuesta a pedirle ayuda ── Tal vez al idiota de Potter, a la mini Weasley, que se yo ── En ese instante la soltó.

── Ginny, me odia cuando se entero lo que pasa entre nosotros ── sonrió con tristeza ── Harry, piensa que perdí la memoria al igual que todo el mundo mágico y tú ── dijo señalándolo con el dedo ── Tú tenias que pensar lo mismo ── finalizo con un desde de rabia en su voz

── ¡Yo soy un imbécil al que podías engañar tan fácilmente! ── Vocifero

── ¡Ha claro! ¿Quien podía engañar al estúpido ex mortifago? ── Su cara se vio impactada por el golpe, llevo su mano a la mejilla y lo observo con suma impotencia, más no dijo nada era la segunda ves que él le pagaba en su maldita vida y no quería recordar el motivo exacto de la primera.

── Lo siento ── Se disculpo él y ella rio en seco

── Dijiste lo mismo cuando te atreviste a pegarme por primera vez ── Corto molesta él la observo detallándola y maldijo interiormente

── Mañana temprano te quiero aquí ── Ordeno él por fin

── No ── Corto ella rotundamente ── Prefiero morir mil veces antes de volver a verte, Malfoy ── dijo tras si cerrando la puerta con rudeza y dejando un rubio demasiado molesto maldiciendo

── Vas a besar el suelo por donde yo camino ¡Por dios te lo juro! ── Golpeo ferozmente el escritorio- Te arrepentirás de haberme mentido, Granger ── Se dejo caer en la silla con los ojos inyectado de furia des contenida pensaría en la mejor forma para vengarse.

Se detiene al frente de aquel gran edificio los inspecciono con la mirada antes de entrar a la recepción y dirigirse a la secretaria

── Pansy Parkinson ── Le dice a la recepcionista de una ves sin saludar o presentarse.

── ¿De parte? ── Pregunta ella de vuelta con el mismo tono de mala educación como él lo hizo.

── Un viejo amigo ── Habla con sorna ante sus propias palabras.

── Tercer piso a la derecha ── Sale caminando para dirigirse al elevador ── Señor Zabini ── Le llama la señorita ── Lindos ojos ── Alago de forma ruda y el moreno sonrió de lado pícaramente.

…

Llego a la dirección y entro por la única puerta que existe, se quedo embobado viéndola posar para la cámara, muchos lo observan con asombro preguntándose que hacia allí "El nuevo duque de las leyes" ella se gira para hacer una pose las fracciones de alegría y su sonrisa se esfuma al verlo allí, Pansy se acerco a el moreno a grandes pasos.

── ¿Qué haces aquí? ── Pregunto entre exalta y furiosa

── Tú y yo necesitamos hablar ── Dice sin vacilar

── ¡No hay nada de que hablar! ── Corta ella

── ¡Hay mucho de que hablar! ── Elevando la voz

── Cállate quieres ── espeto ella ── Déjame en paz ── Pidió ella para salir caminado lo mas rápido posible

── ¡Yo no te quería! ── Grito él haciéndola detener y que la rabia aumentara más todos los presentes los observaran ── ¡Yo te amaba, Pansy Parkinson y aun te amo!── Dijo seguro de sus palabras pero temeroso de su reacción, ella se acerco y con gran fuerza lo abofeteo haciéndolo girar ── Bien me lo merecía ── Dijo al cabo de unos segundos para después atraerla a él con fuerza y pegando su cuerpo al de ella poso una mano alrededor de su cintura y con la otra sostuvo su nuca y hizo lo que mas quería en ese momento la beso ….

* * *

**Hey merezco algunos comentarios, he actualizo muchas historias en dos días. **


	6. Hermanos

**"Al fin te encontré, Granger"**

**S. Guzmán**

**__**_**Capitulo VI**_

_**"**__**La diferencia entre tú y yo nunca he llegado a comprenderla"**_

_**Tiziano Ferro**_

**_"Verdaderos amigos, consideraros hermanos son aquellos, que nos hablan con la verdad así nos duela que asumen sus errores y piden perdón de la forma mas original."_**

**_Soriangel Guzmán_**

_── No ── Corto ella rotundamente ── Prefiero morir mil veces antes de volver a verte, Malfoy ── dijo tras si cerrando la puerta con rudeza y dejando un rubio demasiado molesto maldiciendo_

_── Vas a besar el suelo por donde yo camino ¡Por dios te lo juro! ── Golpeo ferozmente el escritorio- Te arrepentirás de haberme mentido, Granger ── Se dejo caer en la silla con los ojos inyectado de furia contenida pensaría en la mejor forma para vengarse._

── Oliva ── Nombra después de presionar una de las teclas del teléfono.

── Si señor ── Responde la secretaria entrando a la oficina de manera apurada.

── Necesito ── Calla mientras razona nuevamente sus palabras ── Te ordeno ── Le habla mordazmente ── Que hables con todas las empresas asociadas a la corporación y las que dependan de mi y las que no también ──

── ¿Para? ── Se apresura la mujer a interrumpirlo cosa que a el rubio le desagrada completamente.

── Tú solo concéntrate en advertirles a todos que si llegan a contratar a Hermione Granger, no verán futuro en esta vida ...Jamás ¿entendiste? ── Sisea como digna serpiente destilando su letal veneno.

── Si señor ──

── ¿Y que esperas que no te mueves? ── Interroga aumentando su voz, la muchacha se marcha algo temerosa él le da vuelta a su silla poniendo su cara a la altura del ventanal.

_ ── Jamás creí que fueras capaz de engañar ── Sonríe con ironía el rubio y ella rueda los ojos, el camina hasta ella posándose detrás, apartando el cabello delicadamente y pasando su cara en el cuello de Hermione, aspirando con fuerza haciéndola estremecer ── Simplemente excitante ── Susurra aun en su cuello, ella suelta un gemido ahogado suficiente para él, quien la gira con fuerza hasta quedar frente a ella para besarla con fervor, la muerde y __la acaricia deleitándose en su cuello, ella no puedo soportarlo se aparta con la misma rudeza y toma la cara del rubio entre sus manos es ella ahora la quien lo besa. _

Draco sonríe de lado ante sus propios recuerdos, lleva los dedos a sus labios acariciándolos y el vigor ante un recuerdo potencial y excitante lo abarca.

_ ── Hazme mujer ── Le pide ella y él la mira perplejo para luego reír ── ¡No estoy bromeando Draco! ── Corta ella, Draco la mira interrogante y ella se acerca a él y detiene los labios junto a los suyos, el rubio sabe que no es momento de besarla ella va continuar hablando aunque prefiere mil veces afoscar sus palabras ── Quiero que seas tú el primero ── Habla contra los labios y mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo torturándolo, por que ella sabe que aun no la besara y el simple movimiento __que existe entre sus labios y los de ella aumenta la erección, ella quiere provocarlo y él fácilmente esta cayendo._

_ ── ¿Quieres jugar? ── Pregunta Draco con tono ronco debido a la excitación, levantándola para que ella tenga fácil acceso para enredar sus piernas alrededor de su cadera._

_ ── Contigo quiero todo Draco Malfoy ¡CONTIGO QUIERO TODO! ── Grita con fiereza muy extraño en ella._

── Granger, Granger, Granger ── Canturrea para si mismo ── ¡Malditasea mujer me dejaste loco! ── Acepta para si mismo.

_ ── Esta noche te haré el amor como nunca… ── Confiesa acariciando el plano vientre de la que ahora es su mujer. _

_ ── ¿Y por que no comienzas de un ves?… ── Exclamo __divertida para observarlo con esos ojos delirantes, él la apresa con delirio y fervor._

_Sonríes de lado._

_ ── ¡Besaras por el suelo donde camino! ── Exclama ── Y suplicaras piedad en mi cama ── Susurra. _

_ ── ¿Cállate quieres? ── Pidió Pansy, un poco alterada por el momento ── ¡Déjame en paz! ── Exigió ella para salir caminado lo mas rápido posible de ese lugar. _

_ ── ¡Yo no te quería! ── Grito Blaise, haciéndola detener y que la rabia aumentara mas, todos los presentes los observaran ── ¡Yo te amaba, Pansy Parkinson y aún te amo! ── Aseguro firme pero temeroso de su reacción, ella se acerco y con gran fuerza lo abofeteo haciéndolo tambalear ── Bien me lo merecía ── Concordó al cabo de unos segundos para después atraerla a él con fuerza y pegarla a su cuerpo, poso una mano alrededor de su cintura y con la otra sostuvo su nuca, y hizo lo que mas quería en ese momento… __La beso__. _

El momento más espetado, incluso el fotógrafo para la cual ella hace solo segundos estaba posando ahora fotografiaba el momento en el cual dos amante se besaban, en palabras artísticas, devoran sus sentimientos, mataban su odio y hacían fuego son sus cuerpos con tan solo… _Un beso__._

── _Por Merlín_── Susurra Blaise, en los labios de la morena con vos ronca y entre corta ── Jamás en tu vida se te ocurra alejarte de mi _... __por favor_ ── Suplica, observa como una lagrima traicionera escapa de uno los verdes ojos de ella ── No, no ── Le ruega rápido ── No llores ── Seca torpemente sus lagrimas y la atrae hacia a él, abrazándola fuertemente y desordenando sus cabellos ── Perdóname por alejarte de mi.. Yo… yo no quería... Perderte, no quería que esos imbéciles te hicieran daño ── Confiesa torpemente.

── Me perdiste ── Articula ella con dificulta, Blaise traga hondo ahora es él, el quien quiere llorar, ella intenta separarse pero Blaise. no lo permite la abraza con más fuerza.

── Al menos déjame sentirte así por ultima ves ── El moreno ya no puede evitar que una lagrima caiga, se separa de ella, limpia el rastro de la lagrima y forma una sonrisa triste, rota ── _Adiós mi amor_ ── Susurra acariciándole la mejilla para después irse sin mirar atrás. Pansy respira profundamente reteniendo sus lágrimas.

── ¿Por qué lo has dejado ir? ── Le reprochan las presentes ── Daria lo que fuera porque un hombre me tratara así ── Suelta una, Pansysolo escucha no se atreve abrirla la boca.

── Tan animal ── Habla otra.

── Salvaje ── Suspiran más atrás ── Pero tan tierno a la vez ── Terminan.

── ¡Dios santos! Pagaría millones por una noche en una cama con él ──

── ¡Basta! ── Exclama la morena harta de la situación, todas la modelos la miran con reproche.

── Creo que todas aquí presentes, incluyéndome, no vemos motivos de tu molestia ── Expresa una de sus compañeras de trabajo ── Ese que acaba de salir por hay ── Dice mientras con su dedo señala la puerta ── Es el abogado mas respetado de Londres, incluso me antevería a decir que de toda Inglaterra, que vino a rogarte y hasta las lagrimas se le salieron para no perderte ¿Y cual fue tu estúpida respuesta? "Ya me perdiste" ── Imita la ultima frase dicha por ella, LA indignación sube y como era de esperarse la abofetea, no puede contenerse, y es que a Pansy Parkinson, nadie más la humilla.

── Escúchame muy bien ── Siseas ── No ── Calla y mira a los presentes ── ¡Escúchenme todas aquí presentes! ¡Si se quieren revolcar como las perras que son con Blaise Zabini, pues bien háganlo! ── Todas la ven fijamente ── ¡Si desean yo misma les saco el turno! ── Brama y trata de caminar para salir de hay en ese mismo instante.

── ¡Detente! ── Exclaman, Pansy detiene su marcha ── ¡No puedes irte no has terminado aún! ── Vocifera la mujer, la morena ríe con sorna.

── No me hagas gracia Elizabeth, por favor, te recuerdo que todo esto, ¡TODO! Es de mis padres, así que yo hago y dejo de hacer lo que a mi se me venga en gana ¿Entiendes? ── Pregunta y ella no contesta, todos observan a Pansy, con cierto asombro ellos la creían una chica más que había llegado al mundo del modelaje por sorpresa, nadie se había inmutado a preguntar el parentesco y mucho menos la coincidencia que tuviera con el apellido de los dueños uno de los más altos en la aristocracia londinense después de los Malfoy's y ante los Zabini's no espera respuesta y se larga de ese lugar.

Se sientas con pesadez, bufa molesto ante si mismo, lleva sus brazos a descansar en las rodillas mientras sostiene su cara, s e sobresalta al sentir una mano en su hombro, levanta la mirada para toparte con una que conoce a la perfección.

── Te rechazo ── No es una pregunta es una afirmación, Blaise no emite ningún sonido o movimiento vuelve a su posición inicial, Draco se sienta a su lado imitando la posición del moreno solo que él mantiene la cara en alto.

── Se que soy el canalla más canalla de la historia por no haberte hablado con la verdad desde un principio ── Argumenta Draco, y Blaise por primera ves se inmuta hablar.

── Me imagino que eso es lo más parecido a un perdón que recibiré de tu parte ── Sonríe con los labios sellados ── Así que si Malfoy, ya no ruegues más, ya tienes mi perdón ── Draco le da unas palmadas en el hombro en forma de fraternidad.

── No vine a buscar el perdón de mi amigo ── Calla el rubio por un momento y vuelve hablar ── Si no el de mi hermano ── Termina de hablar para ponerse de pie y tenderle la mano al moreno.

── El de hermanos también ── Agota Blaise, para levantarse y estrechar la mano con el rubio quien lo jala para compartir un abrazo con de hermanos.


End file.
